familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Baldwin, Pennsylvania
| timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code = 15227 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | area_code = 412 | area_code_type = | code2_type = | code2 = | free_type = School District | free = Baldwin-Whitehall | map = Map_of_Allegheny_County_PA_Highlighting_BaldwinBorough.png | map_caption = Location of Baldwin in Allegheny County | map1 = Pennsylvania Locator Map.PNG | map1_caption = Location of Baldwin in Pennsylvania | map1_locator = Pennsylvania | map2 = Map of USA PA.svg | map2_caption = Location of Pennsylvania in the United States | website = Borough of Baldwin }} Baldwin is a borough in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, United States, and is part of the Pittsburgh Metro Area. The population was 19,767 at the 2010 census. Geography Baldwin is located at . A thin strip of land which is still part of Baldwin stretches north along Becks run, separating St. Clair and Hays, reaching all the way to the Monongahela River. It then forms the south bank of the river almost to the Glenwood Bridge, effectively surrounding Hays on three sides. According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it is water. Its average elevation is above sea level . Surrounding communities *North – Arlington (a Pittsburgh neighborhood) *North – South Side Flats (a Pittsburgh neighborhood) *North east – Hays (a Pittsburgh neighborhood) *East – West Mifflin (an Allegheny county borough) *South east – Pleasant Hills (an Allegheny county borough) *South – South Park (an Allegheny county township) *South west – Bethel Park (an Allegheny county borough) *West – Whitehall (an Allegheny county borough) *West – Brentwood (an Allegheny county borough) *North west – Carrick (a Pittsburgh neighborhood) *North north west – St. Clair (a Pittsburgh neighborhood) History Baldwin Borough was incorporated on October 27, 1950, from Baldwin Township. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 19,999 people, 8,193 households, and 5,776 families residing in the borough. The population density was 3,465.5 people per square mile (1,338.2/km²). There were 8,883 housing units at an average density of 1,539.3 per square mile (594.4/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 96.20% White, 2.42% African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.65% of the population. There were 8,193 households out of which 27.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.7% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.5% were non-families. 26.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.92. In the borough the population was spread out with 21.1% under the age of 18, 6.4% from 18 to 24, 26.7% from 25 to 44, 24.9% from 45 to 64, and 21.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 90.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.5 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $40,752, and the median income for a family was $48,503. Males had a median income of $39,086 versus $28,458 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $19,918. About 3.9% of families and 5.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.4% of those under age 18 and 3.8% of those age 65 or over. Public Services Baldwin Borough is served by the Baldwin Borough Library. References External links * Borough of Baldwin (official site) *'Historic Pittsburgh Map Collections' **1876 - Atlas of the Cities of Pittsburgh, Allegheny and Adjoining Boroughs: Plate 44 **1886 - Atlas of the Vicinity of the Cities Pittsburgh and Allegheny Pennsylvania **1906 - Southern Vicinity of Pittsburgh Category:Established in 1950 Category:Pittsburgh metropolitan area Category:Boroughs in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania